Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Modern Highschool AU
by Bel66
Summary: Jack and Rapunzel have been going out for a while, where Merida and Hiccup are just starting their relationship. In this fic, the four help Rapunzel find out who she really is by going on a wild adventure, getting in trouble, and having some fun. Through periodic flashbacks, you learn fun memories, and sometimes even a secret or two.
1. Pilot and Beginnings

**Main Plot Part 1:** Jack ran his back down Rapunzel's sides as she dragged him closer by his neck. As the two kissed, Jack would try to catch Rapunzel off guard and try to take it a bit farther. Two things were wrong with this, though. They were sitting on a bench in front of their school, and Rapunzel has never done anything more intimate than kissing and she wasn't sure she was ready yet.

Jack quickly snuck his hand up the back of her shirt, fiddling with the back of her bra.

"Jack!" Rapunzel snapped between kisses, only opening her eyes for a second. She then drew him in closer and more intense while making out.

Jack's hand moved out from Rapunzel's thin pink shirt with black stripes. It was too hot on this spring day for her usual lavender hoodie, yet she still wore her favorite short skirt that matched the hoodie, while also wearing black tights. Rapunzel had long thin legs that seemed to look perfect in those black tights. How could Jack resist himself?

The sun was shining on them and birds tweeted. The school garden was always their meeting spot when Jack couldn't keep himself from Rapunzel. Surprisingly he was the one who always texted her first, called first, and wanted to see each other the most. That didn't bother her though.

As soon as Rapunzel thought that she wouldn't have to yell at him again, Jack started feeling up Rapunzel's boobs.

"Jack! Damn you!" Rapunzel pulled back and readjusted her big lavender glasses. He long braided hair was draped across the back of the bench, then circling on the ground. Jack smiled, trying not to laugh, playing with a piece of her hair.

"Come on, Goldilocks. Why can we ever have some fun?" His eyes glanced over her way and Rapunzel's face instantly went from serious to quirky. Besides, she didn't mind it too much anyway.

Over Jack's shoulder, Rapunzel could see Merida and Hiccup walking towards them. Hiccup was clutching his notebooks close to his chest looking down at his feet. Merida was the exact opposite, marching right to them. Every time she took a step closer to Hiccup, he would take a step the other way, keeping the same respectable distance between them at all times.

Unlike Jack and Rapunzel, who have been going out for almost a year now, Hiccup and Merida were only going out for a week. After Jack convinced Hiccup to confess his feelings for Merida, she decided to ask Hiccup out, and with a small voice he replied with a yes.

The story of how Jack and Rapunzel got to be a couple varies on who you ask. Jack says that Rapunzel wouldn't stop flirting with him during study hall sophomore year. During Jack's study hall time, he would go outside and was convinced that Rapunzel would follow. He made the decision to put her out of her misery and ask her out. Of course, everyone knows that's not the full story. The real way is the way Rapunzel tells it. When Rapunzel found out that her friend Jack was in the same study hall class as her, she was so excited. They bonded outside until one November day Jack casually asked Rapunzel to accompany him to a school football game that night. When she met him there, they got talking about their first kiss and how Rapunzel had never had one. Jack swooped in and gave her a kiss then and there. They spent the rest of the night in the janitor's closet sharing secrets and kissing.

So what are these four doing, hanging out with each other? How could four completely different people from four completely different groups be best friends for the past three years?

Jack, the most popular and hottest guy in school. Rapunzel, the A+ student who loves the fine arts and reading. Merida, the record setting athlete for school. Hiccup, the scrawny kid who used to eat lunch alone.

**Back Flash Part 1:** It was freshman year and Hiccup was already the first target that people saw to pick on. Especially the bitchy athletes. They always picked on him for not being able to throw a ball in gym, or always being picked last on the teams. His small body could not take the strain physical activity. Although, Hiccup did always notice one of the girls never participated in the teasing. A puffy, fire truck red haired girl.

"Jeez, Hiccup. You're such a clutz. You can't even run straight without falling!"

"I would teach you how to throw, but I'm not sure how your flubbery arms work!"

"Maybe if you actually tried, you would be better!"

Today this was too much for Hiccup. He ran out of class still in his red gym shorts right into the janitor's closet. This is where everyone who wanted to skip class or be alone went. As soon as Hiccup shut the door to the closet, he tripped on something and fell back. There was a sheepish scream coming behind him as he landed with a thud. When Hiccup turned around there was a beautiful girl sitting on a bucket with long golden hair hanging from the shelves, brooms, and other cleaning supplies. She was reading a book with dragons and castles on the cover.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to trip! I was just- I hope I didn't- Oh great! Why do I keep embarrassing myself today! I'll just leave you alone with your book." Hiccup turned to go, but she stopped him.

"No it's alright," the girl said with a smile. "This closet is big enough for two. I'm Rapunzel, by the way."

He stared at her for a while. "…Hiccup," noticing the hair around him, Hiccup did a full exam of the room. "Aren't you scared people will think we- we- we're…. dating?"

Rapunzel looked up from her book. "No? Why would they think that?"

"Because we're in the cleaning closet together."

"I don't think so. So what brings you here today, Hiccup?" Rapunzel turns back to her book, but still listens to what Hiccup has to say. Somehow Hiccup understands that. He understands that she won't judge him, or ignore him. He understands that Rapunzel gives off such an innocent vibe that it's impossible for her to be hurtful.

"Nothing important. Just some bullies making fun of me for my flubber." Hiccup raises his arms to show the absence of muscle he possessed.

Rapunzel looked up from her book. "Then let's tell them to stop." She stood up leave, shutting the door behind her. "Aren't you coming?" she called when Hiccup wasn't following.

They waited outside the gym for the bell to ring so Hiccup and Rapunzel could confront the girls together. When the girls finally left the locker rooms, Rapunzel was ready for what was about to go down.

"Excuse me, but could you please stop making fun of my friend Hiccup here? He doesn't appreciate it." Rapunzel said with a strict, yet delicate tone.

Hiccup felt his stomach flip. That was the first time anyone had called him a friend. Maybe things would start to change now.

"Aww look. It's that one girl from my science class I was telling you about. The one who can't wait to answer the question and literally jumps out of her seat when the teacher makes a mistake. She's such a nerd," said the one with her black hair in a bun.

Rapunzel looked back at Hiccup for help or advice. He gave back a look of guilt and regret.

"Mulan, look! They're about to cry!" said the other.

Then another girl came by, and now Rapunzel was sure she wouldn't be able to win this battle.

"Mulan! Aurora! Don't you guys have anything better to do than pick on people! Fuck off!" shouted the girl.

Hiccup was star struck by this girl. If this was a cartoon his heart would be beating out of his chest and his eyes popping out of his head. This redhead girl finally stood up for him. She was tall, sturdy built, with long corkscrew hair. He was instantly in love.

"Sorry about my friends, I don't even like them. I'm Merida," she announced with a smile and slight head nod.

Rapunzel stepped forward. "I'm Rapunzel, and this is my friend Hiccup," she motioned to him since he obviously was frozen by love. Although, Merida seemed to be oblivious to Hiccup's feelings.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friend Jack for lunch?" Merida called as she started walking to the cafeteria.

"We would love to!" squealed Rapunzel while dragging along Hiccup.

"Sweet! Just… Watch out for Jack, he likes to mess with people sometimes, but I'm sure you'll love him in the end." Merida was right in more ways than one.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Main Plot Part 2:** Jack followed Rapunzel's gaze over to where Merida and Hiccup were standing. Jack chucked a bit to himself. "That boy does not know how to treat a lady." He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted "Hiccup! You're allowed to touch her! She's not made of glass!" Hiccup's face switched red.

Rapunzel giggled. "Then how are you supposed to treat a lady?"

"Like this," Jack leaped over the bench, pinning her down, then kissed her.

Merida strolled up in her emerald green knee pants and brown tank top. "Jack, would you stop trying to pressure Rapunzel! Let the girl make her own choices!" Merida scolded with a smile and bright eyes.

"Fine, but just for the record, everyone should know that-" Hiccup cut him off.

"That Rapunzel is not like the other girl's you've dated," he mimicked. Merida picked up where Hiccup stopped.

"And that she actually means something to you and you would never use her like you did the other girls."

"Well he hasn't let me down yet !" Rapunzel encouraged. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So Rapunzel and I were hoping to ditch school today and stop over by my house? Anyone else in?" Jack and Rapunzel had always planned to ditch and have some alone time, but after some convincing, Jack agreed to let the other two friends join because Rapunzel felt it was rude to not invite them.

"Maybe it will give you and Hiccup to bond more!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"I think we'll be good, Rapunzel. I mean, skipping class is bad. We could get in trouble." Hiccup was pacing back and forth trying to convince himself to skip, but couldn't seem to bring himself to.

"Oh please, Hiccup! It would be so much fun! A party!" Rapunzel was getting very excited.

"Fine!" Hiccup said with a long sigh following. "But if I get in trouble, I'm blaming you, Jack!" He pointed an accusing finger and Jack sitting next to Rapunzel wearing a blue hoodie with black jeans.

"Naw. If anything you'll be thanking me. I know Rapunzel will be after tonight." Jack turned at her with a smirk. She lightly slapped him in return.

"So let's get out of here then." Merida dragged Rapunzel off the bench and all four walked together. "Maybe we could all play truth or dare again when we get to Jack's house."

**Flash Back Part 2:** "Truth or dare, Rapunzel!" Merida said devilishly! Jack had just finished prank calling his ex-girlfriend so everyone was still recovering from their laughs.

Rapunzel shoved another handful of popcorn in her mouth thinking about all the ways Merida was going to embaress her. "Dare!"

"I dare you to make out with Jack right now!" Merida leaned forward with every word, her hair bouncing with her energy.

Rapunzel looked at Jack bashfully. They had only been dating for a few weeks now so they hadn't had a full on make out session yet. "I mean, it's up to Jack…" She hoped he would say no.

"Hell yes! I've been waiting for this all week!" Jack took Rapunzel by the back of her head and kissed her. He slowly stood up while she was still sitting, now making him kiss her from above. Slowly leaning her back until Jack was on top of Rapunzel completely. She was lost in thought, her eyes shut only focusing on her extremely sexy boyfriend on top of her. If her two other friends weren't there she would have thought about taking her shirt off.

"Okay. I think that's enough now!" Hiccup was feeling uncomfortable.

Jack left Rapunzel's lips, leaving the exact feeling Rapunzel was feeling just moments ago. "Come on dude! It was just starting to get good!"

Merida giggled a bit. "You too are cute together."

**Main Plot Part 3:** The four walked into Jack's house. Since he was a year older than the other three, he lived by himself in a small apartment near the highway. Jack jumped and his couch landing on his back.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Jack casually asked with a flat tone in his voice.

"I think we should all go back to school. This isn't right. It's a Friday, can't we all just suffer today because the weekend is tomorrow and-" Hiccup was freaking out, though, no one was listening.

"Truth or dare! Rapunzel!" Merida was in love with this game.

"God, Merida, if we're going to play a girly game, then we should at least play spin the bottle," Jack said in his bored flat tone again.

Merida sat on the hardwood floor with Hiccup, who was still worrying, while Rapunzel sat with Jack. She was waiting for Rapunzel's answer.

"Come on, Jack it will be fun! I promise!" Rapunzel was tugging on Jacks arm.

"Fine, but it better be fun!" He picked up Rapunzel and set her on the ground next to him and Merida.

"Dare!" Rapunzel squealed! She grabbed a handful of her skirt with both hand and leaned forward with excitement.

Merida smirked and looked at Jack. "Okay. Exactly what Rapunzel promised. I dare you to take off your shirt for the rest of the game!"

Rapunzel turned pale. Hiccup looked at Merida stunned. Jack just looked at Rapunzel like he was a dog and she was holding a bone. Merida looked triumphant. Honestly, for Merida truth or dare was a game of embarrassment and sex. She was no different than Jack, she could just hide it more.

"Do- do I have to?" She asked sheepishly, slowly letting go of her skirt.

"YES!" Jack said excitedly. "I-I mean, ya, it's the rules, ya'know, whatever."

To everyone's surprise, Rapunzel lifted off her pink and black shirt, revealing a dark, silk, pink bra. Not that Rapunzel was super busty or anything, but it wasn't like she had small boobs either. She just had a good job of hiding them under her clothes.

She ran her hand through the part of her hair that fell out of the braid. She was very embarrassed but she wasn't about to lose the game so quickly.

"Soooo…. Jack, truth or d- HEY EYES UP HERE ASSHOLE!" Rapunzel slapped Jack for real this time.

"Ow!" He rubbed the red part of his face. "Truth."

"Tell me how you really feel about our relationship and your feelings toward me. And it has to be the TRUTH!" Rapunzel wasn't too concerned about his answer, but if there was a time for Jack to break up with her, this was going to be the most ideal time. He's gone out with lots of girls before, and Rapunzel always wondered what made her different from the others. She didn't just want it to be about the looks, or how good of a kisser she was. She wanted their relation to have meaning, and sparks, and connection. Yet Rapunzel wasn't sure if Jack necessarily knew how to do that.

"Honestly… I-" Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not even sure how to explain it. There's something here that I didn't really have with the other girls I've dated. It's all been meaningless sex and girls with no personality. Rapunzel, I mean, you have so much going for you. You're smart and funny and you read and paint and you're so amazing. I'm not really sure what _this _is, but maybe that's good. Maybe trying to define what we have would just ruin things. Maybe the lack definition in this relationship is called love. I love you Rapunzel, and I know that me saying 'I love you' for the first time wasn't really planned to be in front of your friends, but I guess this just felt like the right time."

"Jack, I- I think I love you too." Rapunzel looked down at the skirt.

"Wow, thanks, that's assuring," Jack joked.

"That was so sweet, Jackie," Merida teased.

Jack put his hands up as if playing innocent. "I had to tell the truth. Hiccup, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm going to play it safe. I don't want to end up like Rapunzel there." He gestured to Rapunzel, then ended up staring by accident. Merida slapped him.

"Fine! Dare! You guys are pushy. Sorry Rapunzel," Hiccup apologized.

"It's fine," she replied looking down.

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Merida." Jack smiled. "I kinda owe her one anyway."

"I have no idea how to kiss someone!" Hiccup exclaimed while grabbing his hair and pulling on it.

"Okay!" Merida grabbed Hiccup and kissed him. Hiccup was just a slobbery mess. Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh because even her first kiss was better than that. Hiccups eyes were wide open and he had no idea what to do with his hands.

Merida pulled back out of politeness finally. She was a bit red and distracted herself by starting to un-braid Rapunzel's hair. She let Merida because she knew what it felt like to be embarrassed. It's not like Merida tried to be mean, she just thought that it made the game more interesting.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," said Merida quietly.

"Truth or dare, Merida," Hiccup coldly replied.

"Dare," she answered without looking up.

"I dare you to tell me why you asked me out."

Merida started to cry a bit. "I don't think you get it Hiccup! All my life I had been told who I'm supposed to find attractive and how just because some popular guy wants to spank my ass I should still go out with him! As a girl, I'm told to date whoever wants to get in my pants! Those guys are jerks, Hiccup!" She looked at him straight in the eye now, tears streaming down her face, her bottom lip quivering, and with her chin held high. "I hate those guys. You're not one of those guys, Hiccup. You're my friend, you're my boyfriend, and I like you the way you are, not for the reasons you're different."

Rapunzel crawled over to Merida as she buried her head into Rapunzel's bare shoulder. In the past Merida's friends had pressured her to go out with jerks who had knocked her up and then left her the next morning. And for what? Because she was popular?

Hiccup's face went soft and he turned to Merida and Rapunzel, who was giving Hiccup a look of disbelief. "Merida, I- I just always feel bad for not being some macho man to protect you, or make other girls jealous of you."

"I don't want that!" She wailed back.

Hiccup put his hand on Merida's shoulder. She suddenly springs onto him, not crying into his shoulder instead of Rapunzel. As Merida cried into Hiccup, Rapunzel felt like she had to do something. She looked over to Jack, who opened his arms to her. She crawled next to him and rested her head against him.

As Merida cried, there was only a couple times that she could remember when she cried this hard.


	3. Darkest Secrets Are Always Obvious

**Flash Back Part 3: **"Rapunzel, can I talk to you?" Merida tapped Rapunzel's shoulder as she dug in her locker. It was sophomore year, and Rapunzel was only days away from getting kissed by Jack for the first time at the football game.

"Ya of course! Best friends are for making secrets, right?" she smiled back. When she saw Merida's face, her smile faded.

Merida's face was pale, and her eyes cloudy. Even her hair seemed less excited today. "Ya, I guess."

Rapunzel walked with Merida to the girl's bathroom where they could be alone and talk in private.

"What's up?" But before Rapunzel could finish her sentence, Merida broke down to the floor, her hands reaching up, clutching the bottom of Rapunzel's hoodie.

"Hans dumped me! He got what he wanted from me and then he broke up with me this morning. I can't believe I had sex with him! Rapunzel, what do I do?!" Her head hung down into her chest.

"You had sex with him?" Rapunzel crouched down in front of Merida.

"YES!" Merida howled back.

"It's okay, it will be okay." Rapunzel took Merida's head and held it to her shoulder. She wrapped her hair around the both of them. "Sweetie, boys are stupid, right? How about you come over tonight and we can order pizza and watch movies?" This subject was too complex for Rapunzel's innocent brain. She had no idea what to say, so they both just sat there.

"How could I be so foolish? I was stupid, it was there the whole time! I knew that's all he wanted!" Merida screamed.

"I like you just the way you are. I like the Merida that doesn't have to be foxy. I like this Merida…. Well this Merida when she's not crying." Rapunzel tried to smile for her. She stroked her vibrant hair, and wouldn't stop hugging her until Merida stopped crying.

**Main Plot Part 4: **Merida had calmed, Rapunzel had put her shirt on despite Jack's pleading, and Hiccup was talking about how he should be in engineering class right now.

"So I'm a helpless romantic, Hiccup doesn't feel good enough, and Merida hates getting cat called. Rapunzel, what's your secret?" Jack said while in the kitchen, just next to the living room.

Rapunzel was taking out the rest of her hair, sitting pretzel legged on the couch. "Oh, well. I- I don't really have any secrets," she lied.

"Not even one?" Merida egged on.

Rapunzel held her breath making her cheeks puff out. "Oh alright!" She slammed her fists on the couch.

Jack came out of the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. He leaned against the door frame waiting to hear his girlfriend's deepest secret.

"While I was in Mother's room, looking for my sewing stuff, I found something… Adoption papers. I'm adopted." She froze for people's reactions.

Jack dropped his spoon. Hiccup's jaw dropped. Merida's eyes grew big.

"You have to find out who your real parents are! Ask you mom! She would know!" Hiccup jumped up and was nearly in Rapunzel's lap with excitement.

"No! Mother would be so upset that I found out!" Rapunzel waved her hands left and right in front of her as a gesture to say stop.

"Then sneak out. All four of us. We could find out where Rapunzel's parents are." Jack had picked up his spoon and started eating again. Five second rule.

"And then what? Usually kids are put up for adoption when they aren't wanted anymore," Rapunzel said while stroking a part of her hair.

"But you're mother now! She-" Merida was almost shouting, but Rapunzel cut her off.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!"

Merida sighed.

"Tell us what?" Hiccup questioned slowly.

Rapunzel shot Merida a look. "Nothing."

She got up to leave, but Jack ran over to stop her. He grabbed her wrist. "You don't have to tell us, but I'm here for you and I'm pretty sure everyone else here is too. Please stay?"

Rapunzel nodded, then laid down on the couch. Jack spooned Rapunzel as she laid there, he tried to pull nothing this time and just stayed quiet leaving Rapunzel to her thoughts. Merida was laying on the ground too with her head in Hiccup's lap. The four ended up falling asleep, all thinking about what Rapunzel was going to do next.

**Flash Back Part 4:** Merida held the flashlight tight. She could feel Hiccup right behind her and could see Jack in front of her.

"Rapunzel!" they all called.

Report cards had just gone out for the first time freshman year. Rapunzel's grades were in the toilet. Not because she didn't know the material. But because she skipped class almost every day to read her books.

There was snow on the ground and Hiccup was nearly frozen solid. Rapunzel had ran off to who-knows-where, but somehow they had a hunch she would be at her usual spot deep in the forest. It's very easy to find in the light, but not when the moon is the only thing guiding you.

Jack seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"Rapunzel! Where are you?" He called.

Rapunzel slowly walked out from behind a tree, holding her arms, hair in a short braid.

"Lamb! Where were you! What's wrong?" Merida ran up to her cold, shivering friend, giving Rapunzel her coat.

"I couldn't let Mother know."

**Main Plot Part 5:** Jack woke up to find Merida using Rapunzel's hair as a blanket. Everyone was still sleeping. He glanced at the clock blinking 5 o'clock.

"Rapunzel! Wake up! Your mother! You were supposed to be home two hours ago!" Jack shook Rapunzel.

The other two woke up as well. Rapunzel's mom did not know about her relationship with Jack. Nor did she rarely let Rapunzel out of the house. She only got half an hour after school to hang out with "Merida", though most of the time, she would make out with Jack. He understood that Rapunzel's mom was strict, and never questioned why Rapunzel would always follow her rules. But Rapunzel knew why she did.

"Shit!" Rapunzel gathered up her hair, and slipped her sneakers on running home.


	4. First Time

**Main Plot Part 6:** He was pissed, who the hell pounds on a door at this hour. It was midnight and Jack was not happy to be opening the door to his apartment in his navy blue boxers. Who buzzed this person in the building in the first place?

"Jack, open the door! Please! Please, Jack!"

He opened the door to find Rapunzel, still in her pink shirt, lavender skirt and tights, but this time with her lavender hoodie as well.

"Hey, babe, what's up? What are you doing here?" Jack hugged her to his chest, taking off her hood revealing a black eye. Her clothes seemed very out of place as well, with the neckline of her shirt down farther on one side, and her skirt on a tilt. The sleeves on her hoodie were even twisted. "What happened? Rapunzel, are you okay?!"

"I just want to be with you. Right now. I just need you," she said into his bare chest.

"Ya, sure, let me get some clothes on first." He began to talk to his room, holding Rapunzel's wrist, guiding her.

Rapunzel had only been in his room once before when she was grabbing a sweater to wear after spilling water all over her shirt. She laid down on his bed, laying on one side looking blank and staring off into space.

Jack paused for a moment from putting on his pants. "Rapunzel, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you," she replied, her emotion not changing.

Jack set down his clothes and walked over to her, sitting on the bed next to her. "Look, I will always be here for you, but you can't just come to my house in the middle of the night and expect me to not find out what happened."

Rapunzel sat up, staring at Jack with those big green eyes of hers. Rapunzel took a deep breath, as she always did before she let out something big. Grabbing Jack's hands, she told him what had happened.

After listening to her story, Jack had no idea what to say. His face was raw with fear and sadness. How could something like this go on in such an innocent girl's life, and no one ever know about it?

Rapunzel grabbed Jack's neck and cried into his chest softly.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll keep you safe, I promise. Everything is going to be okay," Jack comforted softly.

Rapunzel looked up at him with heavy eyes and kissed him. Jack's lips were exactly what she needed right now. They were soft, warm, and sweet. Most of all, she knew that this was something that only she had. Something that she had control over.

Before stopping herself, Rapunzel passionately grabbed handfuls of Jack's hair, pulling him closer. Jack did the same with her long hair zigzagged across the queen sided bed. She dragged Jack down next to her on the bed, Jack rolled around until he was on top. She knew that Jack would always be a top. He liked to be in control, and that was fine with her. She needed someone to tell her what to do.

Jack took off her hoodie and shirt, Rapunzel only lifting her arms for him. Jack had quite a hard time trying to get her shirt out from her hair, but actually did quite quickly. She giggled at how frantic Jack was being, trying to get her clothes off.

"Damn hair, Rapunzel," Jack scoffed.

"I thought you thought it was cute," she smiled back.

"It's sexy," he added before going back to kissing her.

Jack rubbed up the outside of one of Rapunzel's legs trying to find the top of her tights. Her long legs felt soft under the thin fabric. Rapunzel had never let Jack touch her like this and it felt good for Jack to finally get familiar with his girlfriend's body. He loved her and wished that he could find all her imperfections and make them perfect to him.

Rapunzel was lost in thought. She felt slightly bad because Jack was so good at stuff like this and she knew nothing. All she did was kiss Jack and pull him closer, which in the end made it harder for him to take off her clothes.

"I don't know what to do," she breathed between kisses.

"You're fine," he breathed back. After picking, and picking at the top of her tights, Jack eventually got them off. "And you're damn tights." Jack also ripped off her skirt, leaving her only in the pink bra, and black underwear.

Jack put his forehead to hers. "You're sure?"

Rapunzel nodded back, undoing her bra. Jack peeled back her underwear, and he slipped off his.

"Rapunzel, you're beautiful." Jack couldn't stop kissing her. There were bruises of all different sizes and color up and down her body. Probably from what happened earlier. How could this have gone on without him knowing? He wishes that he could have seen it earlier.

Her warm breasts fit perfectly in Jack's palms, as Rapunzel's harms were the perfect size for pulling Jack's stomach closer.

She grabbed both his sides, pressing his body against her. Jack could feel every curve and bump like this.

"PROTECTION!" Rapunzel screamed, her eyes shooting open.

Jack did what he was told, and came back pausing only to admire Rapunzel's pure, raw beauty. As he stated before, Jack had never felt anything real with other girls, yet with Rapunzel he was in totally new territory.

"Jack," Rapunzel spoke softly, "I love you. There's no thinking anymore. I'm done thinking. I know now. I know that I love you and that you'll always be the one here for me. Never running away."

He came back on the bed, drawing circles on her stomach, "I'm going to marry you one day, Rapunzel. Even if you don't agree with me now. I'm going to. Even if you kick and scream on your way to the wedding."

"I won't do that," she stated smiling at him.

"So you'll marry me?"

"Depends on how well you kiss me."

Jack rolled back on top of her, starting where they last left off, using all parts of his body to turn his emotions into physical form.

Rapunzel almost forgot all about what had happened just hours before.

**Flash Back Part 5:** Rapunzel opened the door to her house. "Mom, I'm home."

Mother appeared around the corner, peaking her head out of the kitchen doorway. "Wash up for dinner, I had to keep it warm since you're a tad late."

Rapunzel got ready, washed her hands, and grabbed a sweater for the table. She was very surprised that Mother did not freak out about how late she was. She sat in her usual spot at the table, waiting to be served.

As her mom sat down across from her, she started to ask about the elephant in the room. "Where were you, Rapunzel?"

"Oh, I was at Merida's house," she lied, looking down at her bowl of soup.

"Really? Because Merida's mother called asking if she was here," her mother replied briskly, as if she expected Rapunzel to lie. "Also, don't even get me started on how you skipped school."

Rapunzel's eyes shot up, leaving her spoon in the bowl. "How do you-"

"Ahh, see, Mother has a few tricks up her sleeve. Though I'm not very sure where you and Merida went." Mother picked up her bowl and put it in the sink.

"Aren't you going to eat," Rapunzel asked quietly.

"I ate at dinner time. Four thirty, Rapunzel. You're very lucky I was even nice enough to save you a bit left. Do the dishes when you're done." Gothel stood up, clenching the back of a chair, then knocking it over as she left.

Rapunzel sat there alone, feeling small.

She finished the dishes by 8:30, then cleaned the kitchen till 10. Mother purposefully trashed the place so Rapunzel would be cleaning for a while. When she was almost done, Mother came back.

"I don't like lies, Rapunzel," she said coldly, with a slap to the eye.

"I don't like people who are lazy, Rapunzel," she said strictly, with a hit to the legs.

"I don't like people who forget to check the time, Rapunzel," she said harshly, with a strike to the gut.

"I don't like eating alone, Rapunzel," she said hard, with a whack to the arms.

This could go on for hours, and today it did. Today this went on until eleven thrifty, then Gothel went to bed, leaving Rapunzel silently crying on the kitchen floor. She got up, packing a bag of clothes, then running to Jack's house.


	5. Kisses and Secrets Go Hand In Hand

**Main Plot Part 7:** Rapunzel scrunched up her tights, making it easier for her to get them back on. She was sitting on the bed watching Jack get dressed. His shoulder blades coming together as he slips his head through his sweater.

"So what do you want to do now? Does your mother know where you are?" Jack's eyebrows rose with each question, his eyes soft.

"Want to watch a movie?" Rapunzel avoided the question.

"Seriously, what's your next move? I need you safe, I won't let you go back," Jack sat on the bed with her, holding Rapunzel's knee.

Rapunzel braided and messed with her hair, not looking Jack in the eye. "I'm running away. I'm going to find my real parents."

"No," Jack stood up. "Not without me and the rest of the group."

"Please don't! I can do this by myself! I really can!" Rapunzel shot up and grabbed Jack's arm in plea.

It was too late. Jack already had out his phone and started calling Hiccup and Merida, only telling them to come over as soon as possible. Jack also told Merida to pick up Hiccup because everyone knew he wouldn't sneak out of the house by himself.

"Jack! I can fight my own battles! I'm tough enough to-"

Jack whipped around getting in Rapunzel's face, his face filled with furry. "No! You, can't Rapunzel! You couldn't get the courage to stand up to your mom! I mean, fuck! You're not even tough enough to tell you boyfriend what the hell was going on!" Jack grabbed both of Rapunzel's shoulders. "You're supposed to tell me these things! I'm supposed to keep you safe! Damn it, Rapunzel! I can't believe I almost lost you!" Jack hugged Rapunzel, pressing her against his chest, stroking her hair. His voice was softer now. "I almost lost you. I won't do it again."

Rapunzel held back tears, but couldn't keep them all in.

Jack hated when she cried. It's almost like she was so sweet, too sweet, to ever feel pain, and when she did, it made Jack realize that this was reality. He liked thinking of the version where he would just have some happy ever after.

Rapunzel let go of Jack, sitting back down on the bed to get the rest of her clothes on. She walked over to her suit case. She had packed underwear, six shirts, two jeans, four shorts, an extra sweater, a dress, her favorite books, pencils and drawing pad, soaps, a hair brush, socks, a pair of flats, her phone charger, and her purse which had tampons, her phone, a bit of make-up, and any money she could find in all the coffee jars and wallets. She made sure she had everything.

"How long were you planning on being gone?" Jack asked while scratching the back of his head, one eye brow raised.

"A long time," she replied without looking up.

"And you weren't going to say goodbye to Hiccup or Merida?"

"Well I was! I was just going to crash here a bit! Okay?" she snapped back. It surprised the both of them.

Merida and Hiccup were here, so Jack let them in the building, waiting for them to come up to his apartment.

"Hey, Jack," Rapunzel asked. "Can you not tell them about tonight?" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Jack smiled, "Awww, but I was going to brag all about it! I can see it now! Hiccup with blush, Merida will smack me," he teased.

There was a knock on his door. Rapunzel answered it.

"Look guys! It's very late and if my father finds out I'm not in bed right now, I'll be dead," Hiccup was wearing jeans with a brown sweater over a button down blue shirt just peeking out from the bottom of it. Merida was wearing the same thing she came to school in.

"It took me a while to get him out of the house. I threw at least a dozen rocks at his window," Merida said while rolling her eyes with sass.

"Look guys, we need to take quick trips back home and pack. Rapunzel is running away with us," Jack was already walking back to his room grabbing handfuls of clothes.

Hiccup's eyes fell out of his head. "We're WHAT?! We can't run away! I don't even know how to make a fire! People will come looking for us! The police will get involved! We'll go to jail!"

"Hiccup! Get yourself together, lad!" Merida shook his shoulders.

"Why are you running away in the first place?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel took off her sweater revealing all the green and purple bruises. "My mom." She sat on the couch looking at her lap, only the moon through the window lighting the room.

"So you finally told Jack?" Merida looked down, folding her arms.

Jack poked his head out from his room. "You knew too!? And didn't tell me!? Did Hiccup know, as well?"

"First time I heard of this," Hiccup said, putting his hands up and taking a step back out of fear.

"Damn it, Rapunzel! You should have told me first!" Jack was starting to get really mad again.

"Well don't have a go at her! She's already gone through enough for one night! You make it too hard for her to talk to, telling her what to say, what not to say. Well guess what? She won't say anything to you if you keep acting like that! So calm yourself down! Let the girl breathe!" Merida's fists had been clenched so tight they were turning white. Her face scrunched up, and her cheeks were turning red.

"It's fine, Merida. He's just concerned." Rapunzel had not moved a muscle from the couch.

"Just meet back here in an hour with packed bags," Jack ordered with a huff in his voice.

Jack sat next to Rapunzel, putting on a movie. Within seconds, she was asleep in his lap.

**Flash Back Part 6: **"Jack, I found these guys in the hall. They can sit with us, right?" Merida needed the sophomore's permission before inviting new people to their lunch table. Merida hated all the other athletic people, and Jack needed to get away from the screaming girls who were always after him. Since both of them were quite popular, the two agreed to pretend to date to get away from their social problems.

"Ya, whatever," he said biting into a turkey sandwich.

"This is Hiccup, and that's Rapunzel."

Jack looked up from his meal. "Isn't that some sort of plant?" His eyes grew big from seeing the small girl's hair and beauty.

"That's Jack," Merida pointed. He looked ridiculous with his mouth wide open just staring at Rapunzel.

Jack knew that he was going to date this girl. He knew she was perfect. He never believed in love at first sight until now.

Jack would try to ask her out, or drop hints about his feelings, but she kept ignoring them. He was stunned. Jack didn't know if it was because she was too stupid to figure out that he was hitting on her, or was purposefully ignoring them.

"Hey, Rapunzel. Wanna get lunch? I'll buy?"

"Sure, let me get Merida and Hiccup!"

"Hey, Rapunzel. Godzilla is playing at the movies. Wanna go?"

"Sure! I think my neighbors wanted to see that too! I'll check if they want to come."

"Hey, Rapunzel. Did you know that your hair is really hot?"

"No, it's the middle of winter," she would reply while feeling the top of her head.

Jack decided on the fact that she was too stupid to get that he was interested in her. After all, everyone was in love with him, so he figured why wouldn't she be too?

Finally, Jack had solved the problem. "Hey, Rapunzel. There's a football game tonight and it's a home game. I only have one ticket, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? Merida and Hiccup were busy anyway."

"Oh, too bad they couldn't make it, but ya! I'd love to go!"

That night, Rapunzel waited outside the ticket booth on that cold November night with only a sweater and scarf to keep her warm. Thank god she listened to the weather man and put jeans on before she left.

Jack walked up to her right on time. He handed her a ticket and walked with her to a spot on the top of the bleachers.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jack asked after a quarter of the game had gone by. "I've never even been to one of these football games. They seem boring."

"I guess," she said, sitting on her hands to keep them warm.

"Well now you have to say something that you've never done," he shouted over the seniors cheering for their high school team.

Rapunzel looked up and scrunched her mouth to one side of her face. "Well I've never had my first kiss."

"Really? A girl as pretty as you?"

Rapunzel blushed.

"Mine was in seventh grade."

"Seventh grade!?" Rapunzel said with alarm.

"Ya, ya'know Anna? Well I was her first real boyfriend and she was obsessed with kissing and I had no idea how, so I just guessed, but apparently I was naturally great at it because she never complained." Jack sighed, his breath visible in the sharp air.

"I always wondered how it would feel," Rapunzel had almost started day dreaming when Jack kissed her.

He wasn't even thinking. One minute he was thinking about Anna, then another he was looking at her lips, and within seconds, he was kissing her.

Rapunzel's body instantly heated up. She didn't even feel the cold against her skin anymore. Every noise in the stadium disappeared to her in that moment.

Quickly Jack retreated from the kiss. "That wasn't bad for a first one." He looked down with guilt

"No, I want to do that again," she said, then kicked herself for that. She was embarrassed because she thought that wasn't what you say after your first kiss.

Jack chuckled to himself. "Alright, but how about I take you somewhere else then." He grabbed Rapunzel's hand and the two of them ran to the janitor's closet laughing, Rapunzel's hair flying behind her.


	6. He looked At her Like She Was The One

**Main Plot Part 8:** Rapunzel jolted awake at the sound of Jack opening the door. Her friends came back now, with a backpack on Merida's back and a duffel bag with Hiccup. Jack must have finished packing while Rapunzel was asleep as well because he had a full backpack and was holding Rapunzel's rolling suitcase ready to go.

"Packed a bit luxurious for running away, huh Rapunzel?" Hiccup pointed to her suitcase.

"Ya, well, I wasn't really planning on taking you guys with," Rapunzel said, pulling her jacket back on her shoulders. She walked up to Jack, taking his hand.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Merida said giving a fake smile. "We run away… Then what? Where do we go? How do we survive? How long am I planning to be gone?"

"Ah, yes! We are going to find Rapunzel's real parents! I did some very intense, long, and exhausting research for my one and only. Her parents live in Maine." Jack crossed his arms, letting go of Rapunzel's hands.

She snapped out of her stare into space and whimpered, "No, Jack, come back. I need you."

No one moved, all just staring at her. They were all wrapped up in packing and running away that they forgot how heavy the situation was. Their best and most innocent friend had been domestically abused by her foster mom. The one person she trusted.

"Ya, sure, no problem babe," Jack walked over and spoke very softly, gently taking her hand.

"I don't mean to ignore Rapunzel, but what are we going to do in Maine? 'Hi, I'm your daughter who you gave up for adoption 17 some years ago, surprise!'" Hiccup said, giving his best Rapunzel impression, flipping his hair with every word. "How are we even going to get there?"

"I got money, Merida has a car, and we have tents to camp out in, worst case scenario. No biggy!" Jack waved him off, somehow knowing this was too easy to be true. "We'd be back in five days, tops."

"Wednesday?! I'd miss my show!" Merida joked, her hands on her hips.

"Jack, it takes more than five days to drive from Illinois to Maine," Rapunzel piped up, looking up at Jack's perfectly even skin.

"Not really, it takes about 16 and a half hours if you drive, and then add traffic so I'll guess high at 18 and a half hours and then let's say stop times all together take at most an hours, so then you have 19 hours and thirty minutes one way to take a car to Lewiston, Maine."

"If only you put that much effort into your school work," Hiccup shot.

"Can we go now?" Merida was tapping her foot.

"Ya, we should probably get going, it's already three. How much money did you bring Rapunzel?"

"Two hundred." She got up and grabbed an empty backpack that was by the door. Rapunzel started stuffing her hair in the bag, and put it on her back.

"I brought five hundred," Merida said pointing to her bag. She came from a wealthy family. Her parents own a couple lines of fancy restaurants. "And hiccup brought two fifty."

Jack grabbed his key and walked out of the door with Rapunzel gripping his hand. "Great, that should be awesome."

As they all walked down the stairs in Jacks apartment, they could see the moon through the windows that were put at each landing. It was full, bright, and had some sort of magic that just made everyone stand there looking at it. Once Hiccup got a good look at it, he froze in his tracks, stopping Merida too. Jack and Rapunzel were standing behind them, Rapunzel's hands around Jacks waist.

"I hate this moon," Rapunzel said with annoyance. "I envy it. It has its whole life together, it's flawless, not a care in the world. It's perfect."

"And who says you're not," Jack lifted up Rapunzel's chin, kissing her softly with his cold lips. Kissing Rapunzel after hearing her news was different now. Jack felt like she was now a hole. A place of negative space. But now, with Jack up against her for what seems like a whole new feeling now, he feels like he's the perfect shape, the perfect size, the perfect fit for that hole. Like she was a lock and he was a key. If he was a flood then she was a canyon, filling the deep crevice to the top, making it full. Connecting both sides that was once split by a gap. And although it worked as a filler, it wasn't solid. It wasn't always there. Sometimes it would dry up a bit, leaving it still occupied by matter, but not always at the top. It would come back, but in time. And in the time she was not filled up, the water just eroded away at the canyon, making the gap bigger. Jack now understood that he needs to be here for his girlfriend. He understands now that he can't go anywhere.

"Come one, guys. Let's get in Merida's car," Jack said, pulling away from Rapunzel, smiling down at her.

Merida let out a long groan. "I never said I would drive anyone anywhere."

"Not even for your best friend? To find her parents?" Jack teased with sass.

"Fine," Merida said with a look at Jack that said she was so done with his shit.

"Besides, I'm driving," Jack said holding Merida's keys in the air.

"How did you-" Merida quickly looked for her keys in her back pocket.

"Merida, it's ok, we can sit with each other in the back seat," Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ya, now you're talking Hiccup, finally gunna make a move!" Jack playfully punched Hiccup's arm.

"Jack, don't tease them like that." Rapunzel rubbed Jack's arm.

The four walked down the rest of the stairs together then getting into Merida's silver 2014 Aston Martin Vanquish. Rapunzel in shot gun, and Merida behind her. Jack was driving which worried all of them. The last time he drove somewhere was when they all wanted to go to the movies. Jack wouldn't stop looking at Rapunzel and drifted into the other lane. A semi-truck almost hit them.

Rapunzel never got her license. Her mother never wanted her to get one. Hiccup didn't like driving, it scared him, but he did have a pick-up truck that his dad got him for his birthday. He hasn't driven it more than twice.

**Flashback Part 7:** "I can't believe that this was happening. How could she not tell us. Oh wait, I mean me. How could she not tell me. Or Jack. Because, I mean, you knew! And you didn't think that we would like to know, too?" Hiccup was lashing out in the car on the way to pack a bag. Hiccup knew he shouldn't be mad at Merida, but couldn't stop himself from yelling.

"Look! It's not like I wanted to keep this a secret! Rapunzel asked me not to tell anyone! So I didn't! It's not my fault she didn't tell you guys!" Merida was gripping the steering wheel tightly to release her anger. "I don't get why everyone is so mad at me!"

"Maybe because if you told us then maybe we could have stopped this sooner!"

"What are you expecting us to do? Did you think we would over power her mother!? Rapunzel would just go live with Jack?! Because her mother would totally be okay with that?! You've never met her mother except for at Rapunzel's birthday party! I don't go to her house because Rapunzel and I are both scared of her mother! She's like a witch! She's awful!"

"I don't doubt that! Anyone to hurt Rapunzel is awful! But maybe we could have called child security! We could have gotten out of that house hold!"  
"Hiccup!" Merida slammed on the breaks, "You don't understand! We all know Rapunzel! What's the first thing we know about her?"

"She's sweet, innocent, loving!" Hiccup looked down at his feet. He couldn't hold Merida's stare.

"Exactly!" Merida's eyes starting to fill up with tears. "She's loving! She loves everyone! Hiccup! That stupid girl loved her mom! She was in love with a monster! She didn't want to be taken away from that situation, she didn't want to live with Jack!"

"Merida." Hiccup's face was scrunched up. He tried not to let his anger show. "What else are you keeping?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you can keep a secret that big from the rest of us, what else are you hiding from the group?"

"Hiccup," Merida's tears started streaming down her face. "Do you really think I would do that?"

"I never DID think you would, but now…"

"NOTHING, HICCUP! I'M HIDING NOTHING! I'M JUST SO SCARED FOR THIS GIRL! SHE LOVES EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING! IT'S SO DANGEROUS! I'M SCARED FOR HER FUTURE! IM SCARED THAT THIS GIRL IS GOING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH THE WRONG PERSON! I JUST LOVE RAPUNZEL SO MUCH!" Merida hid her face in hands and started sobbing.

"Why? What's wrong with Jack? Did something happen?" Hiccup looked up at her, taking away one of Merida's hands from her face, holding it in his.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with Jack. He just…. He has a history." Merida wiped her tears and started driving again. "I'm sorry I kept this a secret."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Hiccup ran his hands through his hair.

When they arrived at his house, Hiccup got out of the car and Merida waited for him in the driveway. She started thinking about what would have been different if she told Jack and Hiccup.

"Damn it, Merida! You always do this! You never take blame for your actions! You always blame other people!" She started talking to herself while pacing up and down the driveway, kicking every pebble in her way.

When Hiccup came back, Merida was sitting on the hood of her car looking down at her feet.

"Ya'know when I said that I wasn't keeping anything else? Well I am. It's about Jack."

Hiccup stood there with disbelief. "What now?"

"You have to promise not to tell Rapunzel, though, okay? Promise?" She looked up with only her eyes.

"Promise," Hiccup said skeptically.

"Jack cheated on Rapunzel last week, I saw him. You won't tell her, right?"

Hiccup stood there for a moment. He gripped the strap of his bag tighter upon hearing the news. His eyes squeezed shut and his other hand clenched up. "I can't believe that."

Merida nodded in agreement and reassurance. "It's the truth."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"I won't tell her. It would only break her even more. But, he seems so in love with her. I can see it every time he looks at her."

"Me too, I asked him about it the next day and he just started balling up. He said he didn't even know why he did it. He told me not to tell anyone."

"But…" Hiccup didn't even know what to say on the matter. "He just- I mean- he looks like he found Atlantis when he looks at her. He looks like he's seeing fireworks for the first time. He looked at her like she was the one."


	7. Destiny Must Be Pissed

**Author's Note:** I am so so so so sorry that I haven't uploaded in like forever, but my computer broke which was ugly, and then when it finally started working ALL OF MY SAVED CHAPTERS (like chapter 7, 8, and 9) WERE GONE AND THE REMAINING STARTERS I HAD WERE ALL CORRUPTED and then my Microsoft office broke, so I can't get to any of my files on my hard drive, and had to start all over on Google Drive. So, here's so a fresh start on some of my chapters. Please enjoy Chapter 7.

**Main Plot Part 9:** Rapunzel was asleep in the front seat. Her head was up against the window, her hair thrown in the backseat on top of Merida. Being bored of playing with her own carrot orange hair, she started to braid Rapunzel's, making her hair shorter. Hiccup sat looking straight ahead at the back of Jack's seat with crossed arms. His eyes were so cold, it seemed like Jack could feel his stare through his chair. Hiccup's forehead was scrunched, his knuckles white. If it was a cartoon, there would be steam coming out of his ears. Merida jumped when she heard the pounding. Her boyfriend was acting like a child and started kicking Jack's seat.

"What the hell, Hiccup?! Do you want to get us killed?!" Jack softly shouted, not wanting to wake up Rapunzel.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied through clenched teeth, still kicking the seat.

"What's your problem, man?!"

"I could ask you the same thing! I mean seriously?" Hiccup put his feet down now. He now spoke softly but stern, noting that his best friend would not be very happy if she woke to this argument. "What made you do it!? She wouldn't have sex with you, so you find someone else to bang for the night?! Was she boring you with the fact of how much she loved you, so you just grabbed a random girl in the hall?! It's been three years, dude. Why start now?"

Jack was silent for a while. He looked at Rapunzel, then at the road. Jack took a shaky breath, not knowing how to respond. "I- Rapunzel, she was- a while ago Rapunzel was acting weird, I'm guessing it was around the time she found the adoption papers. But I didn't know that's why she was acting that way, I just- I thought she was going to break up with me. So- I mean- I just didn't know what to do. I've never been in love, and I've never been dumped. I was really sad, and I just kinda had sex with Aurora without thinking. I know that's wrong. I was so scared, I was confused." Jack started to softly cry. He tried to hide his quivering voice and sniffing nose from his friends. "I wish I could take it back, and I wish I would've just asked her about it."

"Jack, if you really loved the girl, you would have found another way," Merida said slowly, as if she needed to make sure that every word that came out was the right meaning for what she was trying to say.

"If you're saying that I don't really love her, you're wrong. I would die for this girl." He wiped his eyes, and put his hand on Rapunzel's knee that was curled up on her seat.

Her bright green eyes blinked open. Rapunzel sat up yawning, glancing at the clock. 3:30 AM glowed in the dark car. Jack smiled at her. The numbers were almost as green as her eyes.

Rapunzel leaned over to Jack and kissed him, smiling as she pulled away. "I love you, Jack."

"I can guarantee you, that I love you more. No matter what." Jack smiled back.

Hiccup was gritting his teeth. He wanted to tell her so bad, and Merida could see it in his eye. She quickly grabbed Hiccup's hand as if silently telling him not to do it.

Rapunzel turned back to Jack. "Sweetie, what's wrong. You were crying." Rapunzel dried a wet line that went down Jack's cheek.

"Huh? Oh, I, uh, I was just really scared for you. I just want to do everything I can for you." He faked a smile. Inside he was full of guilt. Full of self hate. But most of all, he was full of love. Love for Rapunzel. Love for what their future could be. He's now scared that he ruined it all. Every last bit. He wanted to tell her so bad, but didn't know how. If he could just keep the things the way they were before he messed up, maybe nothing would change. Maybe she would never find out. But maybe, his insides would rot. Maybe he couldn't live with himself. Maybe- no not maybe- he knew! He knew that he had to give her the respect she deserved.

Jack took a deep breath. "Rapunzel, you know that I will always love you, and that sometimes, I do stupid things because I love you, right."

Rapunzel looked back up to him. "Well, I'm sure you do, and I just want you to know that I love y-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Jack said. He took a quivering breath, his voice cracking. "Because once I say what I need to say, you won't want to say it anymore. Rapunzel, I-"

Merida cut him off. "Do you know what you're doing, Jack."

"Rapunzel, I- I need to tell you that- I..."

"Jack...?" Rapunzel leaned forward, thinking of a million different things that he could say right now, not prepared for the one that she was going to hear.

"Rapunzel, I," Jack started...

**Flashback Part 8:** Jack didn't bring anything at all to his classes. Any girl would hand him a pencil, or yesterdays homework. Well, all except one. Ever since he and Rapunzel became friends, she thought that he needed to be more responsible. Jack never really understood how she wasn't head over heals for him like the other girls were, but Jack liked that. It was almost like a game for him. He was determined to make Rapunzel his girlfriend, and everyone knew it. Well, all except one... Rapunzel was in her own little world to think about Jack that way. If only she knew.

"Dude, what's up with you and blonde chick? She's a bit up tight for you." Gaston ran up to Jack, grabbing his shoulder. "I mean, girls aren't supposed to be smarter then the guys they're dating. Seriously, if you can't convince them to not wear a condom what's the point."

Jack hated Gaston. He was ashamed that he once used to hang out with him. "I don't want her like that dude, and that's just wrong."

"And she reads, and is smart, and knows stuff. At this rate we'll have a female president, and we can't have that for obvious reasons. I mean, why would you give a girl like her the self esteem of dating you and have her excel even more. Date someone like Ariel, who's only into looks and will believe anything. She won't get very far."

Jack stopped in his tracks. "Maybe because Rapunzel doesn't see me as an object to show off on her arm, or maybe because she knows some great stories, or maybe because she would be a really nice time to go on dates with, or maybe-"

Gaston laughed. "Wait! You're not just going to shag her and leave!? You want to actually have a relationship with a thing like that!?"

Jack looked at Gaston. He was noticeably bigger than him, had more muscles than him, and could probably knock you out in a few punches. Jack decided to ignore all that and kneed him right in the crotch. As Gaston bent over in pain, Jack took Gaston's head, and smashed it against his propped up knee.

"God, yes! And I would love her till the stars stopped shining! Rapunzel is not a thing! She is a human being that deserves respect, jack ass!"


	8. Her Life is Sinking and it Can't Swim

**Flashback Part 9:** Jack had been sitting there for a couple hours now. It was the first time he cried in a long time. The bleachers were cold, but the air was warm for this time of year. Jack knew he never deserved a girl like Rapunzel and that this was probably the time it would all end. Rapunzel had lost touch with him a little bit, stopped going on so many dates with him, and even forgot about some plans they had made. Jack knew the motions, as he did them plenty times to other girls before. It was dark and the lights of the football field were turned off. It was only Jack and his thoughts this time. He didn't even know why he was there. Maybe because he thought true love would make Rapunzel just magically appear here too. But who really knew. Jack didn't.

As he sat there with his hands in his face and the tears dripping down, he heard someone walking towards him. He looked up in hope, thinking it might be Rapunzel.

"You always were an ugly crier, Jackass." There was only one person who regularly called him Jackass. A girl who he'd been on and off with a couple times. She was a real bitch, but Jack never seemed to care until he started dating Rapunzel.

"Aurora? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you from the school, I was originally going to meet Peter, but you seemed in more need of my company than he did. What's up with you? The last time you cried, I was on top of you like a-"

A couple times had happened when Jack and Rapunzel broke up for a month or two, and of course, Jack would always find a quick rebound girl. It was almost always Aurora. She hated Rapunzel because just when Aurora would think Jack was finally her's, Rapunzel and Jack would get together again. All the other break ups had been made on impulse. Stupid fights, Jack unconsciously flirting with other girls. But never had Rapunzel been avoiding him like this. If she was going to break up with him, he knew that she thought it through this time, and once she makes up her mind, Rapunzel doesn't go back on it.

"Rapunzel is going to break up with me, Aurora. Can you try for ten minutes to not be a fuck wad," Jack tried to smile.

A fine, slim smile curled on Aurora's face. "So what's so different about this time?"

"She's not going to get back with me later."

Push comes to shove, Aurora really did care for Jack. She put her hands on his. "Listen, that girl may be pretty, and perfect, and everything, but I can assure you that that there are plenty other girls for you. You're just as perfect as her. To think about it, if you had a baby together, it would have been too perfect, and be claimed the new Jesus." Her evil, witch smile slowly turned into a genuine, warming smile. "In all seriousness, though, she should have seen how perfect you can r-"

"I don't want to hear it." Jack stood up and got in his car.

It nagged him in the back of his mind that Aurora could say those things to him, but Rapunzel wouldn't be able to anymore. As he was driving home, Jack decided to go a different way home. A way that was in the opposite direction of his apartment. A way that just so happened to lead right to Aurora's house. (Such a rich girl could afford an actual nice house to live in before leaving for the local collage.) Jack sat right there on her front step, waiting for her to return home.

In what seemed like hours, Aurora finally arrived at her house.

"Jack? What the hell are you doing here?"

Jack walked over to her, and kissed her. She quickly pulled away with wide eyes and open mouth.

"What the FUCK, Jack?! We can't keep doing this! I can't keep being the girl who you always-"

"Who are you kidding," and all at once, Jack started to act like the douche who he was before he met Rapunzel, "We all know you want me so don't even try to deny it."

Aurora shrugged, "Fair enough."

They both walked inside her house at that late hour. Jack didn't leave until early that morning.

**Main Plot Part 10:** "Jack, you're scaring me." Rapunzel twisted her hair in both hands. Merida leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Jack pulled over the car. "I cheated on you last week." Jack squeezed his eyes shut with a pained look on his face.

Rapunzel looked frozen on the outside, but every organ shifted inside of her. A wave of heat went through her as if each atom of her's was communicating the news one by one to each other, starting from her toes, all the way to the tip of her hair.

"You're lying," she said at last.

"I wish I was." More tears fell down his face. They twinkled in the moonlight, but none of that mattered anymore. "It's just that, I thought you were going to break up with me and I didn't know what to do, and Aurora was just there and she-" Jack was spitting out information like a computer.

"Aurora. It was Aurora," Rapunzel said looking down.

"Rapunzel, please, I still love you." Jack tried to grab her hand, but Rapunzel slipped away.

"We wanted to tell you but-" Hiccup was cut off.

"You guys knew?" Rapunzel's eyes were filled with hurt and tears.

"We only didn't tell you because we thought it would be best if you heard it from Jack first," Merida tried to save the slip up, kicking Hiccup for even opening his mouth.

"What would it have mattered?" Rapunzel squeaked out, her words stabbing Merida like a knife.

Suddenly Merida felt guilty and felt as if all the life inside of her sank right to the ground.

Rapunzel got out of the car and ran as fast as she could into the woods. Merida chased after her.

"Rapunzel don't go! Please, can we talk?" Jack said as she got out of the car. But it didn't matter. She ran and ran and ran. Her long blonde hair flying behind her, and Merida screaming after her to stop.

"How can you still love me?" Was the last thing Jack heard before she was out of sight.

"You really screwed up, Jack." Hiccup said, getting out of the car. "She loved you so much."

"Of course she did. If she didn't love me, it wouldn't have hurt."


End file.
